


Не отношения

by maily, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Friends With Benefits, High School, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Teenagers, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты высокого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: У Макс и Майка не отношения.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Не отношения

— ...дорогие выпускники, спешим поздравить вас с приближающимся праздником. Будьте храбрыми, — Майк еле сдерживал смех и прикусил губу, продолжая читать с листа. — И помните — путь к успеху выложен знаниями.

Это был самый любимый пафосный момент Макс во всей речи, и она засмеялась в голос. Майк строго скосил на нее глаза, быстро и больно ущипнул за коленку. Макс рыкнула и дернула ногой, свернув со стола карандашницу.

— Расписание подготовительных факультативов вы сможете посмотреть на доске возле класса биологии для старших курсов. Итоговые баллы за сочинения вывесят уже в этот четверг, — продолжил Майк невозмутимо. — С вами был почти-бывший-ведущий школьного радио Майк Уилер с самой скучной на свете речью. Оставайтесь на нашей волне, услышимся через три дня! — и он отпустил кнопку микрофона.

— Мистер Кларк тебя убьет, — важно сказала Макс, не скрывая веселья. Майк опять потянулся к ее коленке, и она успела развернуться на столе и отодвинуться от Майка подальше.

— Дай сюда, — он быстро навис над ней, и отобрал у Макс яблоко, которое она даже не успела надкусить. 

— Это мое!

— Уже нет, — нагло оскалился Майк и жадно впился в яблоко зубами. Макс облизнулась, явственно ощущая этот вкус на своем языке. Майк заметил ее взгляд и сам подставил лицо: Макс сильно потянула его за плечи на себя, и он опрокинул ее на стол. Наушники, висевшие у Майка на шее, натянулись и он запутался в проводе, ругался и пыхтел. Но Макс было плевать — она хотела добраться до губ Майка и получить свое яблоко хотя бы так.

На вкус Майк был сочным, немного кислым и очень горячим. 

И еще он был пылким. И вообще — как всегда напористым, он властно накрыл ее губы своими, ворвался языком в рот; он целовался грубо и вжимал ее в стол, и Макс распалялась все больше.

Она попыталась сказать ему, что дверь в кабинет открыта, но Майк был слишком увлечен — лез ей ладонями под футболку, сжимал пальцами твердые соски, гладил грудь и целовал в лицо — шутливо лизал щеки, чмокал в кончик носа, и Макс отталкивала его руками, елозя по столу лопатками. Их животы были плотно прижаты друг к другу, Макс специально шире развела ноги, чтобы Майк вжался в нее сверху и придавил своим весом, даря тепло. Макс почувствовала, что он возбужден, и внизу живота потянуло ответным возбуждением. Она обхватила его за талию. Майк застыл напротив — волосы свисали, закрывая лицо, провод натянулся до предела на его шее, и Макс одним рывком отключила наушники от сети.

Только сейчас до нее дошло, что в кабинете Радиоклуба они никогда не пробовали заняться сексом. Это почему-то рассмешило, ведь этот кабинет должен был первым прийти на ум. 

Майк медленно отстранился, затем сдвинулся вниз и припал губами к ее животу. Влажно прикусил возле пупка, опалил дыханием кожу, поцеловал бок и резко зарылся лицом ей в бедра, потерся носом о ширинку на шортах. Пальцами он подцепил застежку и выпустил пуговку из петельки. Макс опять дернулась.

— Эй, дурак, сюда может кто-нибудь за... — она подавилась воздухом, перебив себя шумным вдохом, потому что Майк поцеловал ее прямо между бедер через белье. — Блин. Ты совсем чокнутый. Нас же увидят.

— Через две недели мы уже не будем тут учиться, — донеслось снизу; Макс скорее почувствовала его ответ — влажным дыханием, шевелением губ, — а не услышала. В уши словно набили ваты. 

Она изо всех сил вцепилась пальцами в край стола, боясь соскользнуть вниз, потому что Майк потянул ее шорты и снял их с одной ноги, оставив висеть на щиколотке второй. Поцеловал ее в коленку, опять прихватил зубами кожу и застыл, не делая укуса, но и не отпуская. Макс прищурилась:

— Это я лежу здесь почти голая, а ты — нет.

Майк смешно раскрыл рот, отпуская ее колено — на нем остались красные следы от зубов.

— Сейчас исправлю, — послушался он и махом стащил с себя футболку, взъерошив кудри. — Так лучше?

— Отвали, — огрызнулась Макс, смотря на его грудь. Снизу у правой ключицы бледнел засос. Ее работа трехдневной давности.

Майк ухмыльнулся и вытащил из кармана штанов презерватив, бросил его Макс на грудь.

— Поможешь? А то я немного занят, — пробормотал он, снова опускаясь вниз. И начал исследовать губами внутреннюю сторону ее бедра.

Дыхание Макс сбилось: каждый поцелуй — как электрический импульс. За дверью кабинета слышался топот и гул толпы. Идиоты. Им конец, если сейчас кто-нибудь решит зайти. Макс зажмурилась, стараясь избавиться от всяких лишних мыслей: мучила в пальцах скользкую обертку, пыталась поддеть зубчик и наконец разорвать ее, и прислушивалась только к ощущениям — Майк лизал ее кожу, дразнился, терся носом о складку бедра. Майк вдыхал ее запах, и только от этого Макс сгорала — со стыда и от возбуждения, что все между ними настолько крышесносно, страстно и откровенно. Как не было никогда и ни с кем. Не то чтобы у Макс вообще было много секса — но с Лукасом все было иначе, неловко и не всегда удачно, а с Майком — всё получалось. С Майком у нее натурально сносило башню, и Макс не могла понять, почему. Может, потому что он ей не нравился. Или нравился. Или это просто гормоны, совместимость, обычное желание, адреналин, все вместе.

Она лежала на столе, подаваясь всем телом за каждым прикосновением Майка, и держалась, чтобы не стонать. Единственное, что бесило — необходимость быть тихими. Потому что они прятались. В этом же и заключался договор на тайные отношения, верно? Хотя отношениями Макс бы это никогда не назвала. Скорее — тайный секс.

За дверью раздались очень громкие тяжелые шаги, кто-то прошел близко, шарахнув чем-то по ручке, и Макс рефлекторно сжала голову Майка бедрами, заставляя остановиться. Он рассмеялся:

— Макс, остынь. Дверь закрыта.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — с чувством ответила Макс, пытаясь расслабиться. — Могли бы вообще выбрать другое место.

Его «угу» потонуло в очередном поцелуе. На этот раз Майк сдвинул белье в сторону, и Макс громко охнула, ощущая его язык настолько близко.

На самом деле оказалось, что в этой школе дофига мест для секса — раньше Макс и в голову это не приходило. В каморке за спортзалом очень тесно, но если постараться, то можно даже не зацепиться о гору ведер и не поцарапаться о нешлифованные черенки швабр. В закутке в самом конце западного крыла был заброшенный кабинет-склад с весьма удобной партой. А еще в учительском туалете стояла широкая тумба с раковиной и там редко кто-то бывал во второй половине дня. Правда, ножки у тумбы были некрепкими, и она опасно шаталась от особенно сильных движений, но это совсем не портило кайфа, ведь Макс знала, что Майк,если что, поддержит ее под бедрами.

Много мест в школе теперь ассоциировались с Майком, и совсем не из-за учебы или посиделок Радиоклуба. В классе математики они целовались, прикрывшись створкой от доски, которая отошла от стены и скрипела каждый раз, когда миссис Харрисон возвращала ее обратно во время урока. В музыкальном классе Майк прижал ее к свежей заштукатуренной стене, и Макс выпачкала себе всю футболку. На площадке за мусорными баками — это было весело и отвратительно, — Майк тайком поцеловал ее, пока Макс пряталась от комитета праздников и обязаловки с оформлением зала для выпускного.

И еще много чего — темнота раздевалки спортивного зала и сбитое жадное дыхание, быстрые оргазмы, мимолетные взгляды в коридорах, безупречная игра на людях в двух друзей, которые бесят друг друга; прикосновения украдкой под столом, пока никто не видит.

Однажды ночью Майк даже успел залезть к ней в комнату дома через окно. И смешно сорвался, не попав ногой по стопке дров, чтобы спуститься. Макс вспомнила его страдальческое выражение лица, пока он потирал ушибленное бедро и ругался шепотом, ковыляя к своему велику, брошенному у нее на участке в кустах. Она фыркнула, а потом опять приглушенно застонала, потому что Майк добавил к языку пальцы и Макс почувствовала их внутри — резким коротким толчком.

За почти месяц — сколько все это длилось, — Майк успел изучить и запомнить все, что Макс любит. И это даже пугало. Совсем немножко.

Она наконец-то справилась с вредной оберткой, испачкала пальцы в липкой смазке и неуклюже провела ладонью по плечу Майка, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. У нее получилось. Майк поднял на нее темный пьяный взгляд, его рот и подбородок блестели от слюны и только от одного его вида Макс чуть не кончила. Вот как Майк Уилер действовал на нее. Без лишних раздражающих вопросов он расстегнул ремень, спустил джинсы со своих бедер, раздеваясь под внимательным взглядом Макс и ни капли не смущаясь, а даже наоборот — смотрел ей в глаза с вызовом.

На одну сумасшедшую секунду Макс подумала, что будет скучать по всему этому, когда им придется расстаться — разъехаться по разным сторонам после выпускного навстречу неизвестному будущему. Без вариантов, все произойдет именно так. Однако сейчас — она точно не собиралась грузиться дальше и наслаждалась уверенными действиями Майка: он закончил с презервативом, откинул мешающую кудрявую челку с глаз, смешно тряхнув головой, и устроился между ее ног. Стол пошатнулся, надкушенное яблоко скатилось с его края на пол; Майк поцеловал ее в шею и вошел одним осторожным, слитным движением, и Макс вцепилась в волосы на его загривке, притягивая к себе для поцелуя.


End file.
